Se lo prometí
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: No puedo morirme ahora. Se lo prometí. Le prometí a Annie que volvería a ella y yo nunca falto a mis promesas.
1. Promesa

**Se lo prometí**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic corresponde al Reto "Pidiendo teselas" del Foro "El diente de león"._

**Para:** Karou Everdeen.

**Petición:** Finnick Odair narrando la lucha contra los mutos y sus pensamientos antes de morir.

**Aclaración:** Además de los pensamientos de Finnick en ese momento tan trágico, he incluido un poco de Annie. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Promesa**

Annie tiene miedo.

Puede que todo el mundo piense que está loca y que no percibe con claridad lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero esa afirmación es una verdad a medias. Puede que ella no preste atención a la gran mayor parte de las cosas, pero Finnick logra captar su interés de forma completa.

Su corazón late dentro de su pecho como un caballo desbocado cuando su esposo le dice que irá al Capitolio.

—¿Por qué? —es lo único que puede alcanzar a articular con los labios temblando de desesperación—. No quiero que te vayas.

—No será por mucho tiempo. El Capitolio está débil y no puede defenderse como antes.

—Sigo teniendo miedo.

Las lágrimas cristalinas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos y el muchacho envuelve su cuerpo menudo en sus brazos fuertes. Annie no puede evitar sentirse muy pequeña a su lado, tan frágil y desvaída.

—No me sucederá nada. Sobreviví a dos ediciones de los Juegos, ¿recuerdas? Nada puede contra mí.

La mención de la palabra «Juegos» hace que los nervios de la chica se disparen. Los recuerdos le atormentan de nuevo. La cabeza de su compañero rodando entre sus pies, el agua dentro de sus pulmones y la falta de oxígeno para respirar.

«Todo vuelve a suceder.»

Finnick desliza las yemas de sus dedos por los mechones de cabello castaño y le besa con dulzura inusitada la frente. Se reprende a sí mismo por ser tan imprudente de ponerle en ese estado. Annie sigue siendo tan susceptible como siempre y más en la situación en la que se encuentran.

—Prométeme que volverás a mí. ¡Prométemelo!

—Tú eres mi hogar, Annie. Te prometo que volveré a ti.

Recuesta su cabeza en su pecho y se deja llevar por la calidez del cuerpo de Finnick, sintiéndose más calmada pero no más segura. Los temores le siguen cosquilleando en la piel.

«Perdí muchas cosas. No quiero perderte a ti, Finnick.»

—Te prometo que nunca te abandonaré.


	2. Muerte

**Se lo prometí**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic corresponde al Reto "Pidiendo teselas" del Foro "El diente de león"._

**Para:** Karou Everdeen.

**Petición:** Finnick Odair narrando la lucha contra los mutos y sus pensamientos antes de morir.

**Aclaración:** Además de los pensamientos de Finnick en ese momento tan trágico, he incluido un poco de Annie. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Muerte**

Finnick sabe el peligro que corre en la invasión al Capitolio pero de igual modo, siente que es algo que debe hacer. Tiene que contribuir con su granito de arena para la caída del Presidente Snow, quien tantas cosas le hizo pasar.

«Retuvo a Annie contra su voluntad. La puso en peligro y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarle jamás.»

La invasión no es para nada fácil.

Deben meterse por los rincones más complejos de las instalaciones, vigilar a Peeta que aún sigue siendo inestable y con la muerte de Boggs, Katniss es la que toma el control de la situación ayudándose del Holo.

«Panem será un lugar mejor cuando la rebelión gane. Snow y todos sus dirigentes van a caer como simples moscas.»

La imagen de Snow muerto, con una flecha en medio de la garganta, le provoca una sonrisa.

Los mutos aparecen de repente y le dan el mordisco de la muerte. Es un mordisco rojo y negro al mismo tiempo.

Finnick ve retazos de su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

La primera vez que tiene un tridente dorado en sus manos, pescando con su padre en las playas del distrito cuatro, la sonrisa y los ojos de Annie brillando de alegría, Mags bajo un cielo rosado y su boca en el distrito trece.

«No puedo morirme ahora. Se lo prometí. Le prometí a Annie que volvería a ella y yo nunca falto a mis promesas.»

Pero la vida se le escapa de las manos.

Más imágenes acuden a su mente.

Observa el barco de su padre que lo llamó en honor a su madre, el paracaídas de plata de sus primeros Juegos, los volados del vestido de Annie, el último beso y abrazo de su mentora, la trenza de Katniss y la agonía de Johanna.

«Tengo que volver. Se lo prometí.»

La muerte le recibe como a un viejo amigo y las risas de Mags le dan la bienvenida al nuevo mundo.


	3. Recuerdo

**Se lo prometí**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic corresponde al Reto "Pidiendo teselas" del Foro "El diente de león"._

**Para:** Karou Everdeen.

**Petición:** Finnick Odair narrando la lucha contra los mutos y sus pensamientos antes de morir.

**Aclaración:** Además de los pensamientos de Finnick en ese momento tan trágico, he incluido un poco de Annie. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Recuerdo**

—No te vayas demasiado lejos.

El niño asiente y corre risueño por la playa del distrito. Sus pies dejan huellas en la arena a medida que avanza en dirección al oeste. La pequeña casa en la que viven, se alza de forma imponente sobre el firme acantilado y dibuja una silueta violácea contra los matices cálidos del ocaso.

«Me lo prometiste, Finnick. Me prometiste que volverías a mí.»

Se repite las mismas palabras cuando amanece y cuando anochece, es como un ritual que tiene instaurado en su vida desde que su esposo ya no se encuentra a su lado.

Recuerda que fue Katniss quien le dijo que Finnick había muerto en la invasión al Capitolio.

Quizás Annie lo supo desde un principio. Al no encontrar el cabello dorado y los ojos de mar, todo se volvió extraño y etéreo. Por un instante pensó que su corazón dejó de latir para fundirse en la oscuridad.

«Nuestro pequeño es lo que me mantiene en pie. Debo ser fuerte por él.»

Es difícil seguir viviendo cuando sabe que el único hombre al cual ama, aún después de su muerte su corazón seguirá siendo de él, ya no volverá a su lado.

«Finnick siempre supo hacerme sentir como una verdadera princesa, aunque nunca tuviera puesta una corona.»

Las risas del niño le hacen salir de sus cavilaciones y vuelve su atención a él. Tiene una sonrisa en los labios finos, sus ojos son iguales a los de Finnick como el color del mar y su nariz es respingada como la de ella.

—La tía Katniss ha llegado.

Esa noche, Annie le pedirá formalmente a Katniss y a Peeta que sean los padrinos de Finnick.

—Entonces debemos ir a recibirla.

—Por cierto —dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo delantero de los pantalones gastados que lleva—. ¿Quieres un cubo de azúcar?

Ella sonríe con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

«Volviste a mí, Finnick. Volviste en nuestro hijo.»


End file.
